1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a content moving system which includes a content moving device and a recording medium, and in particular to a technique for preventing unauthorized use of content and improving user-friendliness.
2. Background Art
In recent years, digital content (hereafter, “content”) such as movies have been widely distributed using BS digital broadcasting, terrestrial digital broadcasting, etc.
Given that copying content is easy and does not result in degraded quality, copy control information (CCI), which is for performing control of content copying and copy generation management with the goal of copyright protection, is attached to the content.
For example, if the CCI is set to “Copy One Generation” which indicates that copying of a content is permitted only one time, and the content is copied, the resulting copied content will have copy control information set to “Copy No More” which indicates that copying is not possible.
If the CCI is set to “Copy No More,” the content cannot be copied to another recording medium or device, although it is possible to move the content while protecting a copyright (ref. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-228522).
The above corresponds to a case of moving a content recorded on a HDD (Hard Disk Drive) built into a digital television to an SD card. After moving the content, it is necessary to disable use of the content everywhere except on the SD card by erasing the content recorded on the HDD.
Also, if the content is high-definition and large in size, and the recording volume of the destination SD card is smaller than the content, the content is often converted to low-definition to reduce the size before being moved.